


The Things We Miss

by Princesjules



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Missing home, Multi, Sad, missing shiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 20:40:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18746707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princesjules/pseuds/Princesjules
Summary: Imagine person A sitting in their bedroom crying over something, trying to be quiet but Person B hears them anyway and slowly enters the room to see them on their bed with their arms around their knees and their head resting on their knees. Person B walks over and wrapping their arms around Person A.Chapter 1 - Lance Misses HomeChapter 2 - Keith Misses Shiro





	1. Chapter 1

Lance was homesick.

  


He missed his family. Missed Earth.

  


Don’t get him wrong, he loved being a Paladin. Loved being with his friends. Loved what was happening with him and Keith and Shiro. But he missed home.

  


He missed the busy house. Missed the smell of his mama’s cooking. Missed always bumping into his siblings. He missed never having a second to think because there was always something going on.

  


Not like on the castle-ship. Hunk made the food goo palatable, but it was not like a good home cooked meal. Lance would never bump into someone, even if they were walking down the same hallway. There was too much space in space. Most times Lance found himself alone, unless he went searching for someone to be around. In those times alone his mind would wander and his thoughts would turn dark.

  


Mostly it would wander to what was happening. If he’d missed a special occasion. A birthday, a wedding. Had one of his siblings had kids? Had he been gone long enough for that to happen?

  


Lance’s thoughts usually grew dark too. Had someone died? Had he missed a funeral?

  


That’s when the tears started.

  


Where did his family think he was? Just missing? Or did they think he had died? Were they expecting or hoping to see him again? Had they already grieved his death and moved on?

  


He tried to hide it from the others. Would stay in his room when he was feeling down. Tried to keep quiet.

  


Lance was never quiet enough.

  


Keith would always hear him as he got close to the door. His heart would always break when he heard Lance crying. There was no way to help Lance long term because going home was too dangerous and Keith knew it.

  


All the Red paladin could do was sit with his boyfriend until he stopped crying. So Keith let himself into Lance’s room.

  


There were no lights on in the room, but Keith knew where Lance would be. Curled up in a tight ball at the end of his bed. Shaking as he tried to quiet his cries.

  


Keith said nothing He just sat down beside Lance and put his arms around him. Grounding Lance. Reminding him that Keith was there to support him. Reminding him that he was there to talk if Lance wanted and giving him support until he did.

  



	2. Keith Misses Shiro

Keith didn’t cry.

 

Instead of getting upset and crying like some he got angry. Would go train, or run, or punch a wall before he would cry.

 

He wasn’t crying now as he stormed back to his room. It wasn’t tears falling down his cheeks as he ripped off the Paladin armour and threw it across the room.

  


There was no way he was crying over what their new Allies had said about Voltron. He wasn’t crying over no one else seeming to care that Shiro was gone. He wasn’t crying because everyone else only seeming to be put out by the disappearance of the Black Paladin, leaving them unable to form Voltron.

  


Keith wasn’t pulling his knees to his chest in hope of quieting his sobs. He wasn’t weeping over the disappearance of his oldest friend because Keith didn’t cry.

  


Just like Lance hadn’t immediately excused himself from dinner to check on his boyfriend.

  


Lance had been expecting to find Keith in the training room, fighting a drone to get his aggression out. He hadn’t been expecting to hear crying coming from Keith’s room when he went to make sure Keith hadn’t broken his hand punching something he should not have.

  


When he got to Keith’s door Lance hesitated. He’d never just let himself into Keith’s room before – at least not when he knew Keith was in there anyway. But he couldn’t knock either because then Keith would have a chance to turn him away.

  


Steeling himself for whatever Keith may do in retaliation to being bothered Lance opened up the door and stepped inside. The lights were mostly off, so Lance kicked things on the way to Keith’s bed. Neither of them really noticed, or cared.

  


Once he was close enough he took a seat beside Keith. Lance put his arms around his boyfriend and kissed the top of his head.

  


“You’re not alone. I miss him too,” Lance whispered.

  


“Shut up,” Keith mumbled, still hiding his face in his knees.

  


“I’ll be right here when you want to talk. And until then I’ll be waiting right here,” Lance said, giving Keith a slight squeeze just to make his point.

  



End file.
